Une destinée inconnue
by malaya
Summary: Quand Harry Potter arrive au Japon et rencontre Tohru


Une destinée inconnue  
  
« Excusez-moi, je cherche le manoir Soma et. Mais attendez ! . S'il vous plaît aidez-moi, je. Je. »  
  
*Je me demande comment.*  
  
« Excusez-moi. Vous avez besoins d'aide ?  
_Heu oui. Mais personne. Hey attendez, vous voulez m'aider ???  
_Oui ! Enchantée, je m'appelle Honda Tohru. «   
  
*Il cherche le manoir Soma ? C'est sûrement l'un des douze. Je me demande  
de quel signe il est. C'est peut-être le fameux Keitaro-san. *  
  
« Alors vous allez m'aider, hein ?  
_Oui. Je. Heu. Le manoir est dans cette direction, mais je ne connais pas  
bien le nom des rues, je peux vous accompagner.  
_Heu. si vous voulez bien sûr.  
_Oui, je suis vraiment perdu je crois et j'ai besoins de me reposer après  
ce long voyage.  
_Vous .Vous êtes en vacances ?  
_Je suis en voyage linguistique en fait.  
_Ah !. C'est merveilleux ! »  
  
*Ce garçon doit être très intelligent, mais je me demande pourquoi il va  
chez les Soma. Il n'est pas possédé par l'esprit des animaux du zodiaque  
chinois. Pourquoi Akito le laisse t-il venir au manoir ? Quel étrange  
garçon... Ces vêtements sont bizarres.*  
  
« Heu vous faites parti du zod. heu je veux dire de la famille Soma ?? _Non. En fait c'est mon école qui m'a envoyé ici pour améliorer mon japonais.  
_Ha ? »  
  
*Quelle étrange fille. Elle a l'air niais et naïf. Je me demande quel âge  
elle peut avoir. Elle doit être très jeune encore. Il ne faut surtout pas  
que je gaffe. Il faut que je fasse comme d'habite, comme si j'étais chez  
ces monstres d'oncle, tante et autre cousin complètement déconnecté de la  
réalité des choses. Bon je dois me concentrer sur ma nouvelle vie et  
éviter de m'attirer d'autres problèmes.*  
  
Tohru et son nouvel ami (en effet, elle se fait des amis à tous  
les coins de rue. De son point de vue à elle bien sûr, tout le monde il  
est beau, tout le monde il est gentil et ayant sa jauge de naïveté et de  
niaiserie pleine à ras bord, il lui est très facile de se faire des amis  
( fictifs ?)) prirent le chemin de l'antre diabolique. Dans son esprit,  
tout se mélangeait. Soucieuse d'aider son prochain, comme son  
contemporain, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ce bel étranger de  
type européen, à Akito, qui, semble-t-il, n'était pas au courant de la  
suite des événements.  
  
*  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore bordel ??? J'ai faim !!!  
_Kyô ! Tohru a le droit de vivre sa vie. Elle est allée chercher du  
poireau à l'épicerie.  
_QUOI ?????  
_Tais-toi, chat stupide ! Mon estomac ne peut pas digérer correctement.  
_ARGH !! Viens dehors si t'es un rat !!!  
_Ba-ka neko ! »  
  
*  
  
« Tohru ? Tu vas bien ?? Hey ? Répond moi !!! »  
VLAM !!! « Ah !! Heu. Oui ! Je suis réveillée !! Never give up !!!!... Oh? Pardon!  
_Tu es tombée. Tu t'es cognée contre ce réverbère. Là. Tu vois ? Je me  
demande bien à quoi tu pouvais bien penser. Mais je crois que j'ai trop  
abusé de ta gentillesse. Rentre chez toi, je vais me débrouiller. Merci  
et à bientôt peut-être.  
_NON !! Je n'ai pas du tout mal !! Je vais venir !!  
_Oh ? Merci, mais tu es sûre, que. ?  
_Oui ! Il faut savoir s'entraider, non ? Mère me disait souvent que  
chaque homme à une destiné, mais qu'elle ne peut être accomplie que si  
chacun y met du sien. On vit tous pour quelqu'un, mais jamais pour soi.  
Sans les autres nous ne sommes rien. Mais amis mon appris qu'on existe  
seulement à travers le regard des gens qu'on aime et qui nous aime et  
même à travers le regard des hommes qui nous sont indifférents (je  
remercie mon prof de philo pour m'avoir enseigner ça au moins). J'existe  
car je vois le visage de mère dans mon c?ur et je sais qu'elle m'aime  
beaucoup.  
_Merci beaucoup. Dis-moi, Tohru, tu connais bien la famille dans laquelle  
je vais vivre ?  
_Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une famille. C'est un clan.  
_Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'Akito-san m'a dis dans son dernier hib.heu  
courrier. »  
  
*Il connaît Akito-san. Il est vraiment très étrange. Akito-san sait  
lire et écrire ? Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait des gens hors de  
son clan. De plus, sa cape noire est vraiment étrange et les objets  
qu'il a dans ses mains aussi.*  
  
« Vous allez travailler chez les Soma vous aussi ?  
_Je crois que je ne comprends pas ta question. Excuse-moi.  
_Heu oui, vous avez un balais dans votre main, vous allez faire le  
ménage d'Akito-san ?  
_Non, c'est heu... heu...un...un cadeau de mon père qui...heu...qui l'a  
trouvé dans le ...grenier et qui pense que ça me portera bonheur !!!  
Voilà !!! C'est la superstition, mais j'ai pas pu l'empêcher de me le  
donner.  
_Votre père doit être très gentil et il semble vous aimer beaucoup ! »  
  
*Comment le saurais-je ? Elle ne sait pas que mon père est mort et  
ma mère aussi. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Mais pourquoi  
sourit-elle bêtement ? Ce n'est pas drôle comme conversation ! Elle  
a pas l'air très fute-fute !Elle ne doit rien savoir. Personne ne  
doit savoir ! Ki-chan serait furieux ! Il est tellement perturbé en  
ce moment. Il doit sûrement se douter que tout cela soit bientôt  
terminé.*  
  
*  
  
« Ki-chan !  
_Ri-chan ! Enfin te voilà ! Je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais !  
_Je suis là, tu vois bien !  
_Heuf heuf !...  
_Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?  
Ca va te fatiguer encore plus !  
_Non... Justement... Mes jours sont, plus que jamais, comptés. Je veux  
voir ça une fois dans ma vie. Juste pour voir ! Ha ha....juste pour  
voir....  
_Oui, juste pour voir... »  
  
*  
  
« Bienvenue à la maison Tohru-kun !  
_Ah ! Shigure-san ? J'ai oublié de faire les courses, je repars tout de  
suite ! Excusez-m.  
_Oh ! Vilaine Tohru ! Vilaine !  
_Heu.Shigure-san ...  
_Honda-san! Vous êtes de retour! Je vais dans ma base secrète. Vous  
voulez venir ??  
_Vas-y, Tohru-kun. On mangera moins, hey??  
_QUOI ??? J'AI FAIM MOI !!! »  
  
* « Honda-san ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Vous semblez ailleurs.  
_Non ! Je vais bien !  
_C'est pour ça que vous avez oublié les courses ???  
_Je vais y aller tout de suite !!! Je devrais déjà y être !! Excusez-  
moi !! Excusez-moi !!  
_Honda-san ! Je plaisante ! Vous vous souvenez du jour où vous m'avez dis  
que je pouvais rire devant vous ? Et bien comme vous êtes  
particulièrement stupide et naïve, j'en profite ! De toute façon, vous ne  
vous en rendez même pas compte ! C'est drôle, non ? (Est-ce que j'ai le  
droit de dévier de genre comme ça ?? Est-ce que Yuki pense vraiment ça ??  
Bon, je vais recommencer.)  
_Honda-san ! Je plaisante ! Vous vous souvenez du jour où vous m'avez dis  
que je pouvais rire devant vous ? Et bien, je fais ce que vous m'avez  
dit et je me sens bien mieux maintenant. Merci.  
_Ah oui ! Excusez-moi !! Hi hi hi hi hi !!!.  
_Mais vous semblez vraiment inquiète. Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous  
savez ? Je peux vous aider moi aussi.  
_Ah ? Oui. Mais je sais pas si je peux en parler.  
_Allez-y, je ne le répéterai pas, promis !  
_Et bien, j'allais faire les courses, quand un jeune homme européen m'a  
demandé son chemin. Il voulait aller au manoir et il connaît Akito-san.  
Ils correspondent par courrier et il l'a invité au manoir pour y vivre !  
Je suis très inquiète pour lui, je ne sais pas s'il le connaît bien, mais  
Akito-san peut paraître effrayant au premier abord.  
_Ah bon ?  
_Heu, je veux dire. Akito-san est très gentil et aimable (oh la  
niaise !!!!), mais il faut savoir et apprendre à mieux le connaître !  
_Non, je voulais dire, à quoi ressemblais cet étranger ??  
_Il avait une cape noire, un balais sans crin et une chouette dans une  
cage. Il dit qu'il vient pour apprendre le japonais, mais il parle très  
bien. Je ne comprends pas (ça nous aurait étonné !!).  
_Honda-san, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne  
savez pas à propos d'Akito et j'espère que vous ne les connaîtrez jamais.  
_Ah ?  
* « Shigure ? Que se passe-t-il ??  
_Qu'est-ce qu'y a encore ??? Tohru ?? Ach ! Où elle est encore ??  
_Kyô-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
_Assied toi là et écoute Tohru-kun !  
_Oui, Shigure-san !  
_Hey ! C'est pas ton esclave !!!!!  
_Oui, oui Kyô-kun. Tiens toi tranquille toi aussi ! Bon, j'ai une  
mauvaise nouvelle pour vous tous. Akito ne se sent pas très bien et il  
veut que nous y allions tous demain matin à la première heure. Toi aussi  
Tohru-kun.  
_Mais ?. Il va aller mieux après, n'est'ce pas Shigure-san ?  
_Akito est préparé à son destin depuis sa naissance, tu le sais bien. Et  
en tant que chef du clan, il a des instructions à nous donner avant de  
partir.  
_Mais c'est affreux ! Hatori-san va le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Il le  
faut !!  
_Honda-san ! Calmez-vous ! Sans Akito nous serons plus libres et la  
malédiction sera un fardeau beaucoup moins lourd (lueur maline et  
légèrement perverse dans son regard).  
_Ah ? Mais pourquoi ?  
_Parce que comme tu l'as dis toi-même tout -à-l'heure, nous vivons tous  
pour quelqu'un d'autre. En mourant, Akito rendra la force d'esprit qu'il  
avait en lui à tous les membres de sa famille. Il est né pour aider ceux  
qu'il aime et qui l'aiment.  
_Heu non, pas moi !  
_Yuki-kun ! Sois gentil avec ce monsieur ! Mais au fait, vous êtes qui ?  
Vous allez pas me casser ma maison, hein ?  
_Soma-kun ! C'est le garçon qui m'a demandé son chemin cette près-midi !!  
_Honda-san !! On se calme ! Je m'appelle Soma Shigure et je suis le  
maître de cette maison, enfin quand elle est pas cassée. Enchanté.  
_Enchanté. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Désolé d'être entré comme  
ça, sans frapper.  
_Ce n'est rien.  
_Merci. Je suis venu du manoir un peu dans l'urgence. Akito est sur le  
point de partir. Il veut vous voir maintenant. Si jamais il était trop  
tard, il m'a confié la mission de vous transmettre le message qu'il  
aurait tant voulu vous dire lui-même. Je pars devant, on se rejoindra là-  
bas.  
  
*  
  
« Ri.Ri-chan..Merci.pour tout. _Je savais que ça représentait beaucoup trop d'efforts pour toi maintenant.  
_Mais. il faut que je vive. je veux qu'il se marie.je veux voir ça. une  
telle humiliation.avec cette fille laide et ..prétencieuse.  
_Mais elle est très gentille cette fille !  
_Elle a osé.troublé notre.vie paisible.et arraché.mon petit Yuki .à mon  
c?ur.Il ne m'aime.plus.  
_Arrête Ki-chan !! Yuki a beaucoup souffert par ta faute !  
_Ri-chan ??  
_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Cette fille un peu niaise est la  
meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à Yuki depuis des années !  
_Ri-chan ?...Ahhhhhhhhh.  
_Ki-chan! NON!!!  
_Potter-san ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
_Oh. Shigure-san, je.vous arrivez trop tard. Je dois maintenant vous  
livrer les paroles d'Akito.  
  
* « Mais comment ? Akito a oublié la malédiction dans son agonie ?  
_Je ne crois pas, Kyo-kun !  
_Mais comment vont-ils faire ??  
_Je crois que ce Harry Potter si cher aux yeux d'Akito y est pour quelque  
chose dans cette histoire.  
_Shigure-san ? Je peux aider ?  
_Heu Tohru-kun, comment dire, d'une certaine façon, oui, tu peux nous  
aider. Gentille Tohru-kun !!  
_OBSEDE!! Arrête ça tout de suite!!!  
_On se calme les don juan !  
_ARRETE !!  
  
*  
  
« Soma-kun ? Vous n'allez pas bien, on dirait. Je peux vous aider. »  
  
Yuki, devant son potager, pensait, depuis quelque temps, à ce qu'Akito leur avait demandé. C'était un genre de paris ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais Yuki ne comprenait toujours pas. La malédiction existait depuis des siècles et des siècles et elle ne pouvait être anéantie. C'était leur destin à tous de vieillir et mourir seuls et abandonnés, choyés seulement par les acteurs de leur clan. Et puis vieillir au côté de Shigure et de Kyô n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler une perspective réjouissante. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas le but du soi-disant « dernier souhait » d'Akito. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pourra pas supporter plus longtemps le comportement de Kyô face à Tohru. En effet, depuis quelques jours, il avait l'air beaucoup plus serein et mûr, et il ne supportait plus ses petits sourires charmeurs lourds de sens, qui ne faisaient que rendre Tohru plus niaise et bizarre. Et lui ! Son c?ur ne cessait de battre dès qu'il la voyait et dès qu'il entendait ses paroles résonnées dans sa tête. Mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle, pas plus que de l'amitié et de la reconnaissance envers celle qui le sortit du gouffre. Mais pourtant.  
  
*  
  
« Quel con ce Yuki ! Je pourrai jamais accepter qu'il vive si près de moi ! Il est répugnant avec ses sourires en coins, ses remarques à deux balles ! S'il se barre pas, c'est moi qui le ferait ! Et Tohru qui ne fait qu'écouter ses phrases sans intérêt ! C'est vraiment un con et un tricheur en plus ! Mais je l'aurai ! Je vaincrai par n'importe qu'elle moyen !!! Je le jure ! Tu entends Akito ! JE LE JURE !! Et toi aussi ! Je vaincrai ta bêtise ! » « Kyyyyyyôôôôôôô-kkkuuunnnn !!!!!!  
_Hey ??. NON !!! »  
  
« Shigure-san ? Vous avez vu Kyô-kun ?  
_Oui. Tu veux le voir ? Tu le trouveras dehors. Il doit courir autour de  
la maison, il essaie d'échapper à Kagura. »  
  
* « Honda-san ?  
_Oui, Soma-kun ?  
_Vous...Vous pouvez m'aider ?  
_Oui !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Soma-kun ?  
_Je... Je suis un peu effrayé, j'ai...j'ai l'impression que vous vous  
sentez un peu à l'étroit, ici...  
_NON ! Je me sens vraiment bien ! Je suis très heureuse avec vous ! Vous  
voulez que je parte ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fais ? Pardon ! Pardon !  
Pardon ! Pardon !...  
_Honda-san ! Ne partez pas! Restez encore, je vous en prie !  
  
*Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi ai-je réagi comme ça ? Elle  
est tellement gentille et semble si sincère. Je ne veux vraiment pas  
qu'elle parte ! Je veux qu'elle reste ! Je veux qu'elle me prenne dans  
ses bras ! Je veux qu'elle comprenne ce que je ressens, là,  
maintenant, devant elle, et qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras ! Je veux  
qu'elle m'embrasse ! J'en ai besoins. J'ai l'impression de me vider de  
mon énergie, comme si la seule solution, c'était elle. Je ne comprends  
pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis tellement pitoyable, moi, attendre tout  
ça d'elle. *  
  
_Soma-kun ?  
_Tohru ? Vous..vous aimez vraiment vivre avec nous?  
_Oui.J'aime beaucoup vivre avec vous, Soma-kun ...  
_Tohru.Tohru.Pourquoi vous êtes toujours si gentille avec moi ?  
_Parce que vous êtes gentil avec moi. »  
  
Quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire se produisit alors. Les yeux de Tohru et de Yuki se croisèrent réellement pour la première fois. Mais une gène s'installa dans le regard de Tohru. Elle sentait que Yuki n 'était pas près. Près pour quoi, elle ne le savait pas, elle ne l'était pas non plus. Elle ressentait un malaise face à la malédiction. Elle savait pertinemment qu'être amoureuse de l'un des douze était vraiment une chose difficile. Mais elle avait surtout peur pour Yuki. Si elle lui avouait ses sentiments, ne serait-il pas frustré de ne pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras?  
  
*  
  
« Potter-san ! Bienvenue !  
_Bonjour Shigure-san! Je suis venu vous faire mes adieux. Je vous  
remercie de votre accueille.  
_Mais vous n'êtes là que depuis quelques semaines seulement et vous ne  
nous avez rendu visite que trois fois. Pourquoi un départ si soudain ?  
_J'ai rempli mon « contrat ». Vous êtes libres désormais. Libres de vivre  
comme des hommes.  
_Com..Comment ?  
_Où sont vos cousins et Honda-san ?  
_Heu.Tohru et Yuki sont sortis et Kyo a disparu depuis deux jours. Nous  
l'avons cherché partout, il est introuvable et ne nous a laissé aucun  
mot. Ahh..Il a du repartir combattre les ours dans la montagne !  
_Heu. Oui ! Bon, vous leur direz au revoir de ma part.  
_Attendez ! Nous sommes libres, mais comment ça, libres ?  
_Akito s'est excusé de tout le mal qu'il a fait à tous depuis toujours.  
Son regard me l'a dit..  
_Quoi ??  
_Tenez, vous donnerez ceci à Honda-san.  
_Votre hibou ?  
_Ma fidèle Hedwig..Elle me manquera, mais vous lui direz que si elle a  
encore envie de parler de sa mère et qu'elle se sent seule, elle n'a qu'à  
attacher un mot à la patte d'Hewig et me l'envoyer et.  
_Tohru parle de sa mère avec tout le monde !  
_Bref !! Elle et moi nous sommes pareils. Au revoir. Oh ! Et toutes mes  
félicitations aux futurs mariés ! »  
  
*  
  
« Tohru-kun ?  
_Ah !!!! Heu oui, Yuki.Yuki-kun ?  
_Je peux vous enlacer ?  
_Yuki-kun, la malédiction ? »  
  
Yuki prit délicatement la main de Tohru, devenue toute rouge, l'attira  
vers lui et lui mit les mains autour de sa taille. Mais là, rien ne se  
produisit. Rien. Rien sauf Tohru qui approcha sa tête de celle de Yuki,  
qui l'embrassa passionnément.  
  
*  
  
Plusieurs mois ont fini par passer. Les douze Soma récemment délivrés de  
leur fardeau se découvraient tous une nouvelle jeunesse. Chacun abandonna  
peu à peu le manoir pour le diviser en plusieurs maisons indépendantes  
les unes des autres pour disparaître finalement du patrimoine Soma. Tous  
sauf Hatori, qui ne quitta pas le lieu où il avait tant de souvenirs.  
Kana. Il ne cessait de penser à elle. La vie semblait si injuste à ce  
moment là de sa vie. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin vivre avec elle,  
elle, ne le pouvait pas. Elle s'était mariée et ignorait tout son idylle  
avec Hatori.  
  
Il se mit alors à déprimer. La vue des autres, heureux et insouciant,  
était pour lui des coups de poignard. Il ne supportait plus les visites  
de Tohru et la chassa violemment. Mais un jour, elle revint. Elle n'était  
pas seule. Kana était là et semblait perdue. Hatori bondit sur ses pieds  
et Tohru partit rejoindre Yuki.  
  
« Comment vas-tu ?  
_.  
_Kana ? Tu ne sens pas bien ? Tu veux que je t'aide.  
_Hatori.  
_Kana.  
_Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça. ?  
_Kana, tu semble épuisée. Tu devrais t'asseoir et te calmer.  
_Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de mon sacrifice ?  
_.  
_Pourquoi tu as voulu m'oter ce que j'avais de plus précieux ?  
_Kana, tu te détruisais toi-même. Tu es heureuse maintenant, tu es  
mariée.  
_Pourquoi je me souviens maintenant ?  
_Kana, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Ton mari t'attend sûrement et doit  
être très inquiet.Je le serais en tout cas.  
_Hatori. Il est parti.Il ne supportait plus mes absences.  
_Tes absences ?  
_Mes souvenirs avec.toi sont revenus et je m'y suis enfuie. Je ne  
supporte plus la lumière du jour.Hatori.C'est de ma faute.Ton ?il.  
_Kana ! Arrête ! Il faut que tu retrouves ton mari ! Lui seul peut  
t'aider ! Je ne peux rien pour toi !  
_NON ! Je veux rester avec toi !! Je veux me détruire avec toi !! Je veux  
défier Akito et me marier avec toi !!  
_Kana.  
_Je veux que tu m'amènes jusqu'à lui. S'il te plaît.  
_Akito est mort il y a plusieurs mois de ça maintenant.  
_Mon Dieu.  
_Kana ??  
_Hatori ??  
_Veux-tu . Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
  
*  
  
« Je le veux. »  
  
*  
  
« Portez- vous bien, père ! »  
  
Hatori se tenait dans l'allée et fit un petit signe de main à une  
petite qu'il venait de serrer dans ses bras. Une petite fille aux  
cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons s'éloignait dans la neige fraîche.  
Hatori avait le plus beau sourire qu'on lui ait jamais vu sur ses  
lèvres. La petite fille s'arrêta et regarda son père.  
  
« Uogimi-kun ! Que devient la neige lorsqu'elle fond ?  
_Le printemps ! » 


End file.
